Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (14)
Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8), (9), (10), (11), (12), (13) , (14) , (15) ---- 325. Aanes: Aanes geht auf Quen zu und unterwirft sich. “Würde mich der Gilde gerne anschließen. Ich habe Referenzen.“ Er setzt sich hin und wartet auf Antwort. Poweremotet sich ein Sandwich und isst es. /w Chiroc: Du gehörst zur judäischen Volksfront?? In Stormwind ist ein Aufmarsch der Volksfront von Judäa! Alles Spalter! 326. Quenzhal: /g Wer is Aanes? Welche Referenzen hat er? Und vor allem zu welcher der beiden ELITE-RP-Gilden will er? Kann das mal jemand rausfinden. Ich sitz hier grad in ner Verhandlung fest, weil die Leuts hier AFK sind. 327. Aanes: Aanes sitzt immer noch auf dem boden, weil alle verhandlungspartner von Quen afk sind. Poweremotet sich einen Anti-AFK-Hammer-des Tigers. Aanes gibt den Hammer Quen. „Damit das hier mal weiter geht.“ Spielt Schach gegen einen scheckigen Ahneneber. Flucht weil der scheckige Ahneneber gewonnen hatt obwohl scheckige Ahneneber nicht mal Finger haben. Poweremotet sich die Fähigkeit “Netharian-Gestalt“. Verwandelt sich in Netharian und zertritt den scheckigen Ahneneber. Lootet ihn und findet jede menge Eberripchen und ein man beim Schach schummelt-Buch. Wird noch wütender weil er nicht auf die Idee gekommen ist zu schummeln. Zertritt nochmal was von dem scheckigen Ahneneber übrig ist. Looted dann Eber-Matsch und Eber-Gelee. 328. Korbinian: Quen, ich werde den ersten Kontakt zu diesem neuen uns unbekannten Tauren aufnehmen und dabei seine Elite RP-Tauglichkeit überprüfen. /w Eulalia: Während ich mich mit dem diesem Aanes auseinandersetze, überprüf doch du so geheim wie möglich seinen Hintergrund. Angefangen davon wovor er als Kind Angst hatte bis zu den Speisen die er nicht mag. Und check doch auch sein Alibi zu vorgestern – ob er an dem Diebstahl von nichts im Hintergrund beteiligt war. Korbinian poweremotet sich rasch in den Raum zu Quen und den anderen. Überprüft kurz im Wandspiegel ob seine Rüstung auch schön glänzt und die Frisur noch sitzt. Lächelt zufrieden ob des Anblicks. Wendet sich Richtung Aanes und bedeutet diesem ihm in den nebenan liegenden Konferenzraum, der mit allem ausgerüstet ist was sich Elite RP-ler nur wünschen können – allen voran unzähligen Kaffeemaschinen mit brühend heißem Kaffee und jeder Menge Zigarettenautomaten. Korbinian geht auf einen x-beliebigen Zigarettenautomaten zu, kickt mit dem Fuß dagegen so dass eine Packung Gallier herausfliegt. Öffnet die packung, steckt sich eine Zigarette in den Mund und zündet sie sich dann genüsslich an. Stösst eine riesige Wolke blauen Dunstes aus und blickt Aanes über den Rand seiner ultracoolen, orange getönten Bay-Ran-Sonnenbrillen gelangweilt an. „Grüsse Taure – ich bin Korbinian, Super-Oberaufseher-Chef-Inspekteur der medienwirksamen Auftritte für die Dramatik und Atmosphäre der Elite-RP-Szenen von der Gilde "Aeterni Spackus Satani". Dem unterwürfigen Verhalten dass du vorhin gegenüber Quenzahl gezeigt hast entnehme ich dass Quens Ruf als Superhalbdrachenvampirninjawerdämonenhalbgöttin ihr bereits vorausgeilt ist. Wenn dem so ist wirf dich auf den Boden und schlage mit deinem Schädel dreimal auf diesen ohne ihn zu beschädigen. … Nein ich meine nicht deinen Schädel sondern den Boden sollst du nicht beschädigen. Wenn du möchtest kannst du dich vorher noch mit Eber-Matsch und Eber-Gelee einreiben um überzeugender zu wirken. Oh – und ich nehme an dieses Buch …“ Korbinian deutet auf man beim Schach schummelt und lächelt dabei sogar halbwegs freundlich. „Ist ein Gastgeschenk dafür dass wir dir etwas Aufmerksamkeit entgegen bringen? Achja und wenn du denkst mit der Netharian-Gestalt heute noch jemanden beeindrucken zu können, solltest du dringen Raum 174 aufsuchen – dort findet der Grundkurs „Andere beeindrucken – Aber richtig“ statt.“ *betont langsam* „Hast du das verstanden?“ 329. Aanes Ich finde Netharian beeindruckend. Aanes haut seinen kopf auf den boden und schafft es Nichts kaputt zu machen,was ziemlich schwer ist da er immer noch Kopf als kopf hatt. „Ich finde Netharian-gestalt toll.vor allem wenn man scheckige ahneneber zertretten muss.“ Aanes wartet auf eine Antwort während er mit netharians feueratem ein paar herum schwirrende atomzicken grillt. Lootet dann Atome /y: wozu sollen bloß Atome gut sein? /2 Handel: will es wer kaufen? Aanes beginnt mit einem scheckigen Ahneneber Schach zu spielen. dann mal off. 330. Gurbak: Gurbak, der (die) sich natürlich auch in dem zweiten Konferenzzimmer aufhält - er (sie) sitzt im Scheidersitz (kniet) auf einem Kaffeeautomaten - greift nach unten um das verführerische dann mal off zu looten, muss aber feststellen, dass seine neue Gestalt das verhindert. Vielleicht wird es ja einfach übersehen... 331. Rodo: /w Quen: Du wie lange muß ich denn noch auf dieser Trollbrücke hier bleiben, würd gerne auch „verhandeln“. Ausserdem muß ich noch Gewalt gegen die Gegengilde ausübe, so leid es mir tut, aber wir haben nichts noch nicht zurückbekommen, und das Ultimatum ist abgelaufen. Ich denke das ist genug gelabert, jetzt muß dann endlich wieder Blut fließen! 332. Futamaki: „Huch?“ Futamaki winkt. „Oh, äh hallo Quen…” Blickt sich erstmal verwirrt um und beobachtet das Gefressenwerden von Skreek derweil. „Hee, Mann das ist aber nicht korrekt. Gib mir dann wenigstens Knochen wieder, er ist in unserer Gilde. /w Aanes: Mann, du hast nichts kaputt gemacht, muß das denn sein? Etwas mehr Vorsicht das nächste Mal, bitte! /w Rodo: Sehr schöne Rede! Futamaki wischt sich verstohlen eine der Rührung weg. Überlegt sich, ob er es gut finden würde DAS zu machen. Mustert Quenzahl. Pfeift. Findet, dass Quenzhal total sexy ist. „Also… tut mir ganz doll leid… können wir mal unter viel Augen.. na ja … entschuldigen?“ Zwinkert. Futamaki wirft sich in eine elite-RP-gerechte Pose mit Wind im Haar und so… „Krieg? OOC: Öh…nö du…das ist nichts für uns, wir sind ja eine ganz oberböse und gemeine Elite-RP-Gilde, und außerdem, weißt du ich steh eh nicht so auf OOC-Absprachen. Ist doch viel besser, wir sind böse und gemein und keiner kann uns was tun.“ „Übrigens, glaub nicht wir wären unbewaffnet!“ Zieht aus seiner tiefen Handytasche des ultimativen Notfalls eine wutschnäubender Murloc-Kreischer hervor und hält in der anderen den der Kompanie wutschnäubender Murloc-Kreischer, der auf einem Worg reitet. „Also ich habe hier eine wutschnäubender Murloc-Kreischer und den der Kompanie wutschnäubender Murloc-Kreischer, der auf einem Worg reitet und werde sie benutzen.“ Denkt so bei sich während er das sagt … ‘“Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wo ich die der Kompanie wutschnäubender Murloc-Kreischer gelassen habe, wenn ich die beiden auf die wutschnäubender Murloc-Kreischer anwende, bekomme ich die epische Kompanie wutschnäubender Murloc-Kreischer mit Anführer, der auf einem Worg reitet.. das wär toll. Da kann der Skreek dann mit seinem Kampftrupp einpacken.’ „Bekomm ich ‘nen Kaffee?“ 333. Quenzhal: Mustert Futamaki. Ist völlig beeindruckt von Futamakis Pose mit im Haar und all dem Zeugs. Wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. Zwinkert krampfhaft. Beugt sich in Pose lasziv über den Tisch. „Aye, lass uns unter vier Augen... verhandeln.“ Haucht Futamaki einen Kuss zu. Zwinkert in Richtung Zimmer Nr.2. Robbt auf allen vieren über den Tisch. Packt Futamaki am Kragen und schleift ihn hinter sich her. „So und danach spielen wir Krieg... mit deiner wutschnaubender Murloc-Kreischer.“ /w Rodo: Lass mich noch kurz Futas Entschuldigung looten, dann kanns losgehen mit und Totschlag. Welches Arsenal schlägst du vor? Vielleicht kann ich auch noch ein paar Infos oder sogar nichts looten. *zwinkern* /w Korbinian: Perfekter Test, nimm ihn auf, er ist dabei. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Schleift Futamaki mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen in Zimmer Nr.2 und hängt ein Schild vor die Tür mit der Aufschrift: /DND - Do not Disturb. Mustert Futamaki. Grinst. Setzt sich in Sexy-Pose auf ein so eben gespawntes X-beliebiges Möbelstück. „So, dann lass mal deine Entschuldigung sehen... erm ... hören. Ich meine hören. *hust* Was auch immer.“ Grinst schief. 334. Aschanti: Aschanti würgt Rodos hand wieder hoch und erbricht sie. Schüttelt sich wild und merkt sich das Taurenhände zu Brechreiz führen. Schnurrt. /zug. Würgt ein haarknäuel aus. Poweremitet sch neben Quen. Schnurrt. /zug. /fauchen Futamaki. /schnurren Quen. „Miau.“ 335. Aanes: „Hör mal Futa, ich hab soviel Vorsicht wie ich es für richtig halte und wenn du mich nicht in Ruhe Schach gegen den scheckigen Ahneneber spielen lässt, mach ich noch mehr als nur Nichts kaputt. Starrt konzentriert auf das Schachbrett, das ziemlich winzig ist, weil er immer noch in Netharian-Gestalt ist. Der Ahneneber hatt eben seinen Springer geschlagen. Packt den Eber an den Füßen und schüttelt ihn. Lootet dann man beim Schach schummelt. Sprache: „Sag mal, betrügen alle Eber beim Schach?“ Der Eber nickt. Aanes tritt auf den Eber. Poweremotet sich einen der sogar in Netharians Klauen passt und erschießt den Eber. Alles was übrig bleibt, ist jede Menge Nichts. /2: Verkaufe immernoch Atome, man beim Schach schummelt und ganz viel Nichts Macht sich eine Notiz, nie mehr gegen scheckige Ahneneber schach spielen 336. Aithne: Wirft einen Blick zu Aanes, der den nächsten scheckigen Ahneneber atomisiert hat. „Hättest du deine Dame gerade auf E4 gesetzt, hätte der Eber auch mit Schummeln verloren.“ Macht sich weiter daran einen Plan aus ihrem System herzuleiten. *murmelt* „Immer diese nachträglich /zugereisten...“ 337. Aanes: „Egal er hatt verloren.“ /lol. Sieht wie Aithne von dem Windstoß, den er beim Lachen veruarsacht hat, umgeworfen wird, weil er immer noch Netharian ist. „Tut mir leid.“ Verwandelt sich wieder zurück und stellt Aithne auf die Beine. „Du brauchst nicht zufällig nichts, Atome oder man beim Schach schummelt? Über den preis läst sich reden.“ Setzt ein Pokerface auf. 338. Arioth: Lauscht Aithnes Worten und beginnt sogleich diabolisch zu grinsen. Mit einem Schnippen steht er auch schon neben ihr. „Halt! Wer hat geglaubt das wäre so? Hä? Was fürn OOC Spacken liest denn diesen Text mit?! Natürlich beamen wir nicht. Wir sind Elite-RPler. Wir GEHEN überall hin. Ruhesteine sind unrealistisch. Magie auch. Und aus mit der Diskussion.“ Also weiter im Text: In gemütlichen Tempo - um genau zu sein in standardisierten wow-konformen c30b Geh-Geschwindigkeit - kommt Arioth zu Aithne und Aanes und mustert die beiden. "Also Mädels, und... äh... Dinger. Ich hab eine Idee." Schaut von Aithne zu Aanes und wieder zurück. "Wie ihr beiden sicherlich wisst, bin ich das offizielle 6p3t. Aber ich habe Verständnis für etwaige Abneigungen zum Porno-RP." Arioth nickt dabei Aithne mit verständnisvollem Blick zu. "Deshalb, so schlage ich vor, bringen wir ein paar blutige Momente erneut spannungsgeladen in dieses Abenteuer. Ja?" "Die Sache ist ganz einfach. Wir haben eine kleine, logische Gnomin und einen riesigen, irgendwasartigen Tauren, der sich als Netharian tarnt, hier rumstehen. Besseres Konfliktpotential mit integrierter Sexkomponente kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." Und mit einem überaus gönnerhaften Grinsen schickt 6p3t Arioth die logische Gnomin und den unlogischen Netharian in den 6p3t-Raum, wo sie von zwei lesbischen Nacktelfenpriesterinnen gedankenkontrolliert werden und blutiges Porno-RP mit Splatter-Elementen gegeneinander spielen. Da WoW ab 12 Jahren ist, dürfen besagte Aktionen und Geschehnisse nicht weiter erwähnt werden. Die Gräueltaten und gar fürchterbaren Erlebnisse einer Gnomin in blutig sexuellen Austausch mit einem Netharianverwandelten Etwas - das zu blöd ist gegen scheckige Ahneneber Schach zu spielen - möchten wir dem werten, unbedarften Leser ersparen. Deshalb kürzen wir ab und sagen einfach die Nacktelfenpriesterinnen hatten irgendwann keine Lust mehr auf die Inkompatibilität von Gnomen und Tauren und begaben sich gelangweilt in Raum 1 (neben Raum 2 mit Quen und Futa) um durch das verspiegelte Glasfenster die Power-Emote Session der Trolle zu begutachten. Am Ende gewinnt Aithne mit 10 Splatterpunkten vor Netharian und während sie in einer immerwährenden, extrem bekloppt ausschauenden Kampfpose die immer selbe Animationsschleife durchmachen, erscheint in roten Buchtsaben „FINISH HIM!“. Derweil hat sich Arioth schon wieder zurückgebea..*hust*... zurückbegeben - zu FUSS! - zu seiner geliebten Calliope, um ihr mittzuteilen das sie ihn vorhin geschwängert ist und sie beide Zwölflinge erwarten. Aufgrund seines Tris und ihrer Deko dürften aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach lauter Zwerge schlüpfen. 339. Aanes: Aanes befreit sich mit unglaublich vielen hintereinander folgenden Poweremotes aus der Verwandlung und wird wieder Netharian. Nimmt den Raum auseinander um schneller zu Arioth zu kommen. Poweremotet sich eine Kampftruppe schachspielender Ahnenstacheleber. Diese stürtzen sich mit wahsinnigen Schach-Kommandos auf Arioth und stechen ihm ihre Stacheln in alle möglichen und unmöglichen Stellen. Brüllt furchteregend und spuckt einen Feuerball auf Arioth. 340. [ Futamaki]: Grinst dämlich und hoch verzückt von Quens lasziver Pose , während er von ihr widerstandslos in Zimmer Nr.2 geschleift wird, was seiner sitzenden Frisur selbstverständlich keinen Abbruch tut. Knurrt Aschanti bedrohlich an. Poweremotet Aschanti auf Aanes Schachbrett. „Weg hier Mieze!“ Poweremotet Aanes ein Buch betrüge ich scheckige Eber beim Schach, die beim Schach betrügen in die Tasche. /w Aanes schau mal in deine Tasche. „Hübsche Einrichtung, steht dir außerordentlich gut." Wirft sich nochmals in Pose. "Ich hab ne große Entschuldigung für dich, dazu musst du nur…" Plötzlich wird die wirklich außerordentlich gut inszenierte spannungs- und sexgeladene Situation jäh unterbrochen. „ACHTUNG ACHTUNG HIER SPRICHT EIN GAMEMASTER! Der Content ihres Elite-RP enstspricht nicht den gültigen Richtlinien und zieht eine Accountbannung nach sich, wenn Sie nicht umgehend damit aufhören! Und bitte löschen Sie den WTF-Ordner." „(Ungläubig) ein Gamemaster ? Es gibt sie wirklich…“ Fällt ob des Schocks in Ohnmacht. Dabei rutscht unbemerkt die wutschnäubender Murloc-Kreischer aus seiner tiefen Handytasche des ultimativen Notfalls zusammen mit ein paar Dutzend Dinge, die man vielleicht später noch brauchen kann. 341. Arioth: Schaut erstaunt zu Aanes und scheint sich recht wenig um Aanes Ahnenstacheleber-Grafikeffekte zu machen. „Schnucki, Aani-Baby, wenn der Sex nicht gut war, dann darfst Du Dich nicht bei MIR beschweren. Woher konnte ich wissen das Du eine Porno-All...“ Hält inne als er die Erschütterung der Matrix durch die Anwesenheit des Gamemasters mitbekommt. „Äh, Aanes-Schnuffel, wart mal n kurzen Moment, jo?“ /raid Eh, Leute, was ist da los? Hat grad n GM ein Ticket beantwortet oder warum hat grad unser Schiff gebum...rumst? „Aanes, hör auf hier rumzuspucken, das ist eklig.“ /raid Sorry, Leuts, hier ist grad n bisserl hektisch. Da kam n Eber mit seinen Kumpels. Coole Grafikeffekte aber scheint keinen Schaden zu machen das Zeugs. Also was ist nun mit dem Rumsbums durchs Schiff? Und warum antwortet mir keiner? Hallo? Brücke? „Aanes, kann es sein, dass Deine Schnürsenkel offen sind?“ 342. Aanes: „So dumm bin ich auch wieder nicht. Drachen haben keine Schuhe.“ Poweremotet seine Aahnenstacheleber auf das nächste lvl so das sie sich in unglaublich beeindruckende Riesenschachfiguren-Golems verwandeln. Schreit in Schachsprache: „Schnappt ihn euch Killer-Schach-Figurengolems! Muhahahahhahaha!“ Macht eine unglaublich coole Elite-RP-Pose allerdings ohne wind fliegende Haare, weil Drachen keine Haare haben. Sucht den GM um mit ihm darüber zu verhandeln was zuerst war das Ei oder der Drache. Überlässt Arioth den Golems. Während der GM abgelenkt ist, bereitet sich Aanes auf einen unglaublich fiesen Angriff vor. 343. Rodo: Matt in drei /Zügen! "Die Brücke hat alles im Griff! Das war nur ein Warnschuss, und und ich sehe gerade auf dem Schirm, dass nur unser Gegengildenboss getroffen wurde." Dreht seinen Sonnenschirm etwas, so dass der Schatten auch meine Hornspitzen bedeckt. "Situation im Griff! Habe schon Ablenkungstwinks erstellt die nicht jugendfreie Emotes in Stormwind machen. Ainthe bringe uns auf einen Ausweichkurs! Wenn wir weiter so weitermachen, dann kommt es zwangsläufig zur Kollision mit ernsthaftem Rollenspiel! Arioth weniger Sex mehr Gewalt, das ist eine amerikanische Produktion! WoW ist nicht Frankreich, auch wenn die da ihr EUHQ haben. Wann darf ich den komischen Troll jetzt köpfen? Quen haste ihn bald durch, oder ist er mit dir verwandt?" 344. Aanes Flaschen-GM: Er pirschte sich leise in seiner Drachengestalt an. Ganz schön schwer wenn man Netharian ist. Poweremotet sich eine Fangflasche und sperrt den GM darin ein. „Hab ich jetzt 3 Wünsche?“. GM Edmund: „Ääääh also ich äääh bin ein GM kein Flaschengeist äääh.“ „Dann lass ich dich nicht aus der Flasche.“ Pfeift. „Muhahahahahha.“. /gemein. GM Edmund: „Äääh also ok äääh ich erfüll dir 3 Wünsche äääh.“ Aanes denkt sich schnell Wünsche aus damit Arioth ihm nicht dazwischenfunken kann. „Also zuerst wünsch ich mir der beste Schachspieler aller Welten zu sein. Dann wünsch ich mir, dass Arioth sich mit seiner Nacktelfenfreundin streitet. Muhahahahahha. Rache! Und dann...dass du eine machtlose Schachfigur wirst GM Edmund. /lol. /gemein. 345. Arioth: "Aussenpet an Brücke, bitte zwei Personen hochbeamen." Calliope und Arioth kommen auf die Brücke. Arioth blickt etwas verwundert auf die mit Schachbrettern bewaffneten, scheckigen Ahneneber und beschließt dann den Kampftrupp weiterhin genauso zu ignorieren wie Gryan Stoutmantle und den König von Stormwind. „Übrigens Aanes, Drachen haben keine Schuhe. Aber ein guter Halbdämon hat immer seine Gucci Schuhe.“ Wedelt mit seine extrem chic ausschauenden Schuhen vor Aanes Gesicht und wartet geduldig auf den Beamvorgang. 346. Eulalia: Eulalia erwacht aus einem laaaangen, langen Schlaf, mit vielen verwirrten Träumen über gefressene Taurenhände, seltsam laszive Katzen, poweremotende Trolle und Pets und seltsame Kreaturen und schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf. „Also wisst ihr, Leute...ich hab jetzt schon wieder vor Erschöpfung einen ganzen Tag geschlafen! Nein, das ist mir alles zu viel...eine alte Dame wie ich verkraftet das alles nicht. Allein dieses ganze unanständige Zeug...“ Guckt kurz verlegen und wirft den Hüftschwung in eine Ecke, als hätte sie den nie gelootet. „Nein nein, das ist nichts für mich. Zu anstrengend der Job. Ich kündige hiermit meinen Dienst und übertrage...dem da! *auf irgendwen in der Runde zeig* meine Aufgabe als Geheim-Dienstobfrau, oder so. Und meine Ahnung vermache ich euch natürlich auch, teilt sie gut auf, ja? Ach, ich hab euch doch trotzdem so lieb...“ Bricht in hemmungsloses Schluchzen aus. /leave guild /me weint sich die Augen aus. 347. Aanes Rache für die Sex-aktion von Arioth. GM Edmund: „Ääääääähhh nEEEEEEEhhh!!!“ Der GM verwandelt sich in eine machtlose Schachfigur. Aanes lacht lange und wahnsinnig. „Ich hab nen GM ausgetrickst! JA!“ Poweremotet sich einen Beziehungskrisen-Melder und richtet ihn auf Arioth. „Schachsprache: Raaaaaaaaaache an Arioth!“ /lol. /gemein. Fliegt auf die Brücke und starrt auf den Bildschirm. Wartet nur darauf das die System-adminstierende-Wunsch-Kraft von GM Edmund, der jetzt eine Schachfigur ist, Caliope dazu bringt sich mit Arioth zu streiten. Beginnt Schach gegen einen Schmetterschwanzraptor zu spielen 348. Quenzhal: Sieht den in Ohnmacht gefallenen Futamaki und grinst listig. Lootet erst einmal nichts und findet doch tatsächlich das Nichts. Jubelt. Lootet weiterhin die wutschnäubender Murloc-Kreischer und Dinge. Mustert den am Boden liegenden Troll. Grinst. Ignoriert den GM. Poweremotet Futamaki so richtig Elite-RP-mäßig samt Dramatik, Sex, Gewalt und Drogen]. Leider bekommt das absolut Niemand mit, da Futamaki in Ohnmacht liegt, der Rest seltsame Schachfiguren poweremotet, Aschanti an der Tür kratzt und Eulalia der Gilde verläßt. Genehmigt sich die Hickory-Zigarette danach. „Verdammt ich bin so gut.“ Denkt an Rodos Verwandschaftsfrage. Mustert Futamaki. „Hm... sag mal, bist du ein Dämon?" 349. Calliope: Steht in Goldshire im Gedränge vorm Briefkasten und schreibt an ihre Mutter, was sich als gar nicht so leicht heraus stellt, da das Briefpapier senkrecht vor ihr in der Luft hängt: "Liebe Mama, endlich habe ich einen Mann gefunden. Er ist ein un...(streicht das „un“ durch)...anständiger Krieger mit Namen Arioth. Wie er mit Nachnamen heißt, weiß ich nicht, weil ich sein flag-RSP nicht ganz gelesen habe. Aber das kannst du dir ja selbst angucken, wenn du ihn triffst. Ich bin sehr glücklich und du bist es sicher auch, weil ich jetzt nicht mehr als alte Jungfer...(streicht das „Jungfer“ durch und schreibt stattdessen lieber „Elfe“)...Elfe sterben muss. Schwanger bin ich, glaube ich auch, was mir noch ein bißchen Sorgen macht, denn Arioth ist kein Nacktelf und Kinder sind in WoW eigentlich nicht vorgesehen. Aber wenn sie uns nicht gefallen, stellen wir sie einfach ins Auktionshaus. Oder geben sie im Waisenhaus in Stormwind ab. Irgendwer wird sie schon nehmen. Grüße an Papa, Calliope." Schickt den Brief ab und schaut sich um, wo Arioth abgeblieben ist. Entdeckt die Schuhe in seiner Hand und bricht vor Begeisterung, einen so gut gekleideten Halbdrachenninjawerdämonenhalbgott ehelichen zu dürfen, in Tränen aus. Weint. „Schatz, wo hast du die her? Haben die jetzt ‚ne Gucci-Filiale in Ironforge? Ich dachte, die kommt erst mit dem Add-on! Und kannst du mir mal eben 400 Gold leihen? Ich muss...äh...Windeln kaufen! /unwiderstehlich lächeln. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Vereinigung der Aspekte